Whiskey Confessions
by noz4a2
Summary: In response to the challenge oranfly,wjobsessed & ab89us posted about unusual Fringe pairings. THIS IS SLASH. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH. Contains, swearing, smutty goodness & whump. Charlie & Peter share some confessions.


Okay, so, since my friends on twitter basically gave me this idea I am dedicating this to them and they know who they are. Apparently there is a lack of man love in the Fringe fan fiction stories, so here is my contribution. Now, this is my first foray into this kind of thing, so please if you do not like slash _**DO NOT READ THIS!**_ Also a response to the challenge that oranfly, ab89us & wjobsessed posted to us about unusual pairings in the Fringe universe, since I love me some Charlie & Peter I decided to give it a try.

Charlie Francis & Peter Bishop are two smoking hot men…enough said.

I am sorry if this offends anyone…get over it!

This will be rated M…duh…and will contain language, sexual situations and whump!

I do not own Fringe…maybe not in THIS universe I'll have to check in the Alt one.

A/N: _Italics mean inner thoughts._

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

Peter sat at the bar stool at O'Leary's as he nursed yet another whiskey. As he downed the brown liquid he slammed his glass on the bar to join the other five he had before him. His thoughts were swimming for various reasons; he recalled the fight he had with Olivia. They had started a relationship, a wonderful, perfect, sweet, hot and sexy relationship. Peter loved it and her, but when an old boyfriend, Lucas Vogel, came into the picture, all hell broke loose. Lucas was the man she almost slept with again in Germany a few years ago. When Peter found out that he would be working very closely with Olivia on certain aspects of the still open Jones case, Peter went nuts. He didn't want Lucas anywhere near Olivia, wanted him as far fucking away as possible. Olivia found out and got very angry, she confronted Peter about his harassing Lucas and told him to stop. Peter became accusatory; he basically called Olivia a slut and said he didn't care if she fucked Lucas. Hurt and sad she slammed the door in Peter's face and said she never wanted to see him again.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I do that to Olivia…I love her!_ He thought as he pounded on the bar for another whiskey.

"Bartender, can I have another fucking whiskey and none of this cheap shit you keep pouring me," Peter slurred as he pounded his fist again on the bar making the empty glasses jump.

"Buddy, you have had enough to drink for all of us. Go home and sleep it off," the bartender said to him as he cleared the glasses away from Peter.

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion, asshole, I want another fucking drink, got it sweetheart?" Peter yelled at the bartender.

"Look, pal…" the bartender started again.

"I'm not your pal, dickhead, I'm the fucking FBI, so do as I say or I will have you arrested," Peter warned as he tried to get up from the stool.

"Whoa there, you need to go home," the bouncer said to him as he caught Peter's arm to steady him.

"Get your goddamn hands off me. I said I want another fucking drink, give me a drink, I want a drink now!" Peter demanded pounding with both hands on the bar.

"That's it, you're outta here," the bouncer informed as he grabbed Peter by the back of the shirt and jeans and threw him out the front door.

Peter landed on the sidewalk with a thud, his body instantly ached from the contact. Peter lay on the ground for a minute before he realized where he was, got up, stumbled and headed back into the bar only to be stopped again by the bouncer.

"You are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" he said as he shoved Peter back again.

Peter stumbled backwards and hit the lamp post with his hands and almost immediately swung around and decked the bouncer who was standing there smirking at him. Peter flailed and tried to punch the man again, but failed. His drunken state had rendered him useless. Peter kept trying, he kept lunging after the man and he just kept getting the shit beat outta him.

It finally got too much that the bartender called the police. Peter heard the sirens, but it didn't faze him, he just kept throwing air punches. The cop car pulled up and the cops got out, surveying the pathetic scene in front of them. One of the cops walked over to the bouncer, who he apparently knew and asked for details. His partner managed to grab Peter, but Peter resisted, he threw a punch at the officer who luckily avoided Peter's fist of fury. Finally getting the cuffs on Peter and doing a thorough pat down, they found his FBI consultant badge.

The cops put Peter in the car and headed to the station, with Peter sitting in the back cursing every curse word he knew in every language he knew. Once the cops arrived at the station they realized that Peter had gone from cursing to crying and whimpering the name Olivia over and over. One of the cops grabbed Peter and shoved him into the drunk tank where he curled up on the bench and just sobbed.

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

"Francis," Charlie said in his FBI tone.

"Charlie, it's Jimmy Doyle, sorry to bother you, but I think I have a friend of yours at the station," Jimmy informed his friend.

"Who?" Charlie asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Do you know a Peter Bishop?" Jimmy asked him with an inquisitive tone.

_Oh shit, what now Peter? What now?_ Charlie thought as he ran his hand down his face.

"Uh, yeah Jimmy, I do, what happened?" Charlie asked exasperated.

Jimmy went on to fill Charlie in on all the details of why they had Peter in custody. Charlie listened and sighed heavily _Dammit Bishop, why do you have to be such a beautiful pain in the ass?_

As Charlie arrived at the police station he was already on edge about having to go and pick Peter up. Charlie was thankful that Jimmy didn't run Peter's record or else he would have found out all the sordid things that Peter had done in his past. Charlie couldn't help but feel sad, sad for the fact that this man, who he had feelings for, could put himself in such pain.

Charlie didn't want to admit those feelings; he had been fighting them ever since he met Peter. He had a dilemma, Olivia is one of his best friends and Peter is her boyfriend, but Charlie couldn't help his feelings. It was the first time he felt something like that and it scared him a little.

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

Charlie and Peter arrived at the Bishop house. Charlie looked over at Peter who was semi-conscious, mumbling Olivia's name over and over. Charlie could see the tracks of tears that glistened against Peter's cheeks as the moonlight caught them and made them shine. _Damn you Peter, why do you have to hurt yourself like that? Don't you know how much I care about you!_ Charlie thought as he reached over and unbuckled Peter's seatbelt.

Charlie went around to the passenger side and slowly helped Peter out of the car. It seemed that Peter had sobered up and he wasn't so hard to handle as he was when Charlie first got him. As Charlie walked him slowly to the front door, Charlie had to fish into Peter's pockets for his house keys. Charlie's breath hitched in his chest when he discovered that Peter's pockets were deep and his hand went down his pocket and grazed his member. It took everything in Charlie not to react, not to stroke Peter right there on the front stoop.

"Dr. Bishop?" Charlie called, hoping to not get a response.

No answer came, just an empty house. _He must still be at the lab at Harvard._ Charlie thought and said a little prayer of thanks that they were alone. Charlie helped Peter up to his room; he couldn't believe that Peter got so drunk that he got himself arrested. _He must have had a hell of a fight with Olivia_ Charlie thought. Laying Peter down on the bed, Charlie couldn't help but feel jealous. Jealous of Olivia because she gets to be with this gorgeous man, she gets to kiss this gorgeous man and she most importantly gets to fuck him. Charlie felt that twinge as Peter moaned from the contact with the bed. Charlie's face was an inch away from those baby blues of Peter's, he took Peter's condition into account and thought about what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to see what ex-con tasted like. Charlie was torn, his friendship with Olivia and with Peter would change if he gave into his passions.

_What am I gonna do? Olivia is my best friend, I can't fuck her boyfriend? She's been hurt so much already, she would never forgive me if she found out._ Charlie thought as he looked at those damn eyes of Peter's. He took a chance, threw caution into the wind and kissed him. He couldn't believe it when Peter kissed him back. Charlie didn't know if maybe it was the alcohol talking or if Peter actually felt the same way, but no matter what the reason, he kept kissing him, tracing his tongue along Peter's bottom lip. Peter obliged Charlie and he darted his tongue in Peter's mouth, Peter tasted like whiskey and sex…delicious.

Peter shifted below Charlie and he panicked "Peter, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, I…" Charlie apologized profusely.

"Charlie, don't apologize to me. Just make sure Olivia doesn't find out about this okay?" Peter assured him.

"Seriously? You are okay with this?" Charlie asked him, confused.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me, Charlie, but like I said, what Olivia doesn't know…" Peter trailed off with a sexy smirk on his face.

"If you insist, Bishop, but what about Walter?" Charlie inquired.

"Walter is working late at the lab, he won't be home until mid-morning, and we have the whole house to ourselves. Now, where were we?" Peter informed him with a raise of his eyebrow.

Charlie searched Peter's eyes again, he wanted to make sure that what Peter said was the absolute truth. The last thing he wanted was to have this incredible night happen and then regret it forever. Charlie smiled at Peter and bent his head down again and captured his mouth again. Peter liked the taste of Charlie, so much that he opened his mouth and enjoyed the scratch of his tongue against his own.

Charlie's hands wandered to Peter's shirt and quickly shed it for him, tracing his hands down Peter's torso. Charlie was in heaven, he often found himself dreaming of this man, this gorgeous, ex con that had a smile to die for. He often pleasured himself with thoughts of Peter and those eyes and mouth on his body. Now it was a reality and it tasted so damn good.

Charlie moved down Peter's body slowly, he wanted to savor every inch of this man he's fantasized about. Charlie breathed in his scent and tongue kissed his way down Peter's chest, being careful of the sore spots and bruises that were forming, to his taut nipples which were standing at full attention. Scraping his stubble against them at first, Charlie decided to make Peter gasp and moan, he bit ever so sensually at his nipple drawing it in and flicking it back in place as Peter's hand wound into Charlie's thick nest of hair.

Charlie traced his tongue against Peter's other nipple much in the same fashion as Charlie's hand went to cup Peter through his jeans, feeling his cock get rock hard at his touch. Peter groaned at the contact of both Charlie's lips and hands on his sensitive parts. He wanted more, more of Charlie, so Peter tugged his lips back and kissed him deeply.

As Charlie kissed Peter, his hands wandered down to Peter's jeans again and Charlie decided to help release the tension that had been building down there. Charlie slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Peter's jeans just as Peter let out a throaty moan. Peter stopped kissing Charlie for a second and smiled at him. Charlie had a look of pure lust on his face and eyed Peter as if to silently ask him if this is really what he wanted.

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

Charlie noticed that there was absolutely no hesitation in Peter's body or his eyes, he was giving him the go ahead and Charlie most certainly did. Charlie started to kiss Peter's neck, tracing his tongue down the side of his neck and over his pulse points. Next were Peter's shoulders, those broad shoulders that Charlie always admired. Charlie dragged his teeth over Peter's right shoulder, it tasted so damn good that Charlie took a bite out of it and Peter hissed in pleasure and feeling the slight pain of the punches he took earlier.

Peter's hands found their way to Charlie's ass. He quickly made the denim fabric disappear and was now just caressing him through his tight underwear. Both men were in bliss, reveling in the touches and sensations that the other was giving. Charlie took it upon himself to shed his own shirt. He wanted to feel Peter's skin on his already firm skin, feel that man's strong heart beat with his own.

Peter looked at Charlie's body and licked his lips. He admired the myriad of tattoos that adorned his body; he traced a few with his fingers before Charlie's skin completely melted under his touch. Charlie couldn't take the teasing anymore, he needed to have Peter now. Charlie moved down Peter's body and took the denim confines with him. Peter lay there in just his tight, wet boxers, his body twitching to have Charlie's mouth back on it.

Charlie took his hands and slowly eased Peter's boxers down his legs and tossed them aside. Before Peter had a chance to say something clever, Charlie's tongue already traced its way down Peter's hard and sizeable shaft. Charlie took Peter's cock in his hand and stroked it deliberately and made Peter huff out his breath with a moan chaser. Charlie's lips swirled the head and frenulum of Peter's cock with such perfection that Peter though he would cum right then and there.

Charlie maneuvered his tongue up and around and over every surface area that he could reach with his glorious mouth. One hand caressed Peter's thigh while the other helped Charlie's mouth reach the spots that he knew would drive Peter over that edge. Peter was in heaven, his body was hot, on fire from the amazing sensations this man was giving him. He couldn't hold his moans in, he let them out freely and loudly. Nothing felt better to Peter than feeling the stubble of Charlie's cheeks and chin along his already exposed and raw cock, it sent little electrical shocks of pleasure straight to his core. Charlie started humming against the throb of Peter's cock; it sent vibrations through Peter's body at lightning speed. Peter's moans came in spurts, with every move of Charlie's nimble tongue and before long Charlie took Peter fully in his mouth.

As Charlie shifted his weight, he took Peter in deep and slower than Peter had ever experienced with ANY woman. Peter's hips moved a little, moved to the rhythm Charlie set for them, the rhythm that had Peter chanting Charlie's name like it was a mantra.

"Don't stop, that feels so good," Peter moaned in a hoarse voice.

Charlie heard that, caught Peter's eye, smirked at him and dove deeper, making Peter's hips buck with pleasure. Charlie sucked and licked, caressed and fondled and made his own body become a live wire. The feeling of Peter in his mouth, the taste of him, the scent of him, the delectable sight of him made Charlie's mouth work faster to get Peter to his zenith.

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

Peter couldn't wait to feel all of Charlie, he tugged Charlie back up to his mouth and kissed him fiercely. He looked at Charlie with so much lust that Charlie trembled. He took his hands and yanked Charlie's wet boxers off of him and dug the pads of his fingers into Charlie's perfect ass. Peter took his hand and moved it in between them and stroked Charlie. Stroked deep and slow, and made Charlie bite Peter's bottom lip.

"Someone likes that I see," Peter stated with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Bishop, just shut up and suck me off," Charlie commanded of him.

Peter looked at Charlie, sat up and changed positions. Charlie now lay on his back as Peter hovered over him. Peter teased Charlie, he dipped down to capture his lips, but stopped millimeters before contact, making Charlie reach up for him. Peter liked to tease him, liked to make him wait and suffer, the longer he waited the better it would be.

Peter kissed Charlie again, his tongue assaulting him. Peter's body lay flush against Charlie, heartbeat for heartbeat. Peter reached into the side table next to his bed and drew out a pair of handcuffs, Olivia's not doubt. Peter kissed Charlie, as he cuffed his wrist to the bedpost, Charlie heard the click, he felt Peter stroke him again quickly, getting him prepared for Peter's succulent mouth.

"Don't fight it, Francis, just sit back and enjoy the best you'll ever have," Peter whispered to him as he kissed his way down Charlie's body.

It was Charlie's turn to gasp and moan, and he did so with a fevered pitch. Peter's tongue sketched its way down Charlie's muscular chest, taunting the nipples that beckoned to him. Peter took his sweet time with Charlie, drew him out, drew him slow and savory, took his tongue and did things to him that Charlie only read about in Penthouse magazine. Peter took love bites down his chest, down to his navel and thighs. The stubble on Peter's face rubbed against his thighs and sent Charlie into frenzy, Charlie wove his fingers through Peter's hair and messaged his scalp in the process.

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

Peter took Charlie's cock in his hand and ran his thumb over its head. Ran his thumb back and forth a few times, watching it glisten against the pad of his finger. Peter licked his lips, took a deep breath and swallowed Charlie whole. His mouth delved all the way down to the base, down to the beginning, to the foundation of ecstasy. Peter's hand and mouth alternated, he used his hand in a corkscrew motion and his tongue followed, shadowed it to the point that they blended into one fluid motion. Peter gripped Charlie's thigh and would occasionally take a nip there, too, giving his cock a break to regain feeling again.

Every vein that was present in Charlie's cock got treated with the utmost attention by Peter. Each vein outlined and memorized, each vein kissed and flicked at with Peter's talented tongue. Peter felt Charlie's hips buck, which made Peter's ministrations increase. Peter moved his hand from Charlie's thigh to his own cock, stroking it on tandem with his strokes of Charlie. The speed increased on both cocks and soon both men were in a heated symphony of moans and pants. As the velocity increased, Charlie struggled against his restraints, the feeling of Peter's mouth on him drove him to the point of pain. Peter saw Charlie struggle, took mercy in him and released him from the metal boundary.

"Oh, god, Peter, I'm gonna come, baby, I'm gonna come," he screamed out to him.

"Give it to me…all of it," Peter demanded.

Peter watched as Charlie shot his hot, sticky cum on Charlie's stomach as Peter lapped it up and licked his lips. Charlie's breathing was ragged and labored, he reveled in the release and the feel of Peter's tongue finishing his meal. Peter's hand never left his cock unattended, it was stroking faster and faster as it watched Charlie release and now it was his turn. Charlie sat up and watched as Peter stood up and stroked himself raw, watching the cum shoot out of Peter and into Charlie's famished mouth. Licking the remnants off of him, Charlie made sure that every inch of Peter was devoured before he finished.

Peter let out a huge happy sigh, looked at Charlie and bent down to kiss him. He tasted himself on his lips and understood why Olivia loved it so much. Kneeling down in front of his bed, he looked at Charlie again with satisfaction on his face. Peter handed Charlie his clothes and kissed his thigh again and said "Damn, Francis, where did you learn to do that? I bet they don't teach that at the Academy," Peter inquired.

"Special training, top secret. I should be asking you the same thing, Bishop. Did anyone ever tell you, you have a mouth like a Hoover?" Charlie said to him as he got dressed.

Peter chuckled and started to get dressed himself. Once Charlie and Peter were dressed, Peter sauntered over and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thanks for tonight, I really needed it," Peter smiled at him.

"Glad I could help you work it out," Charlie countered.

"About Olivia…" Peter started.

"Don't…just make it right with her, okay, that's all I ask. We both love her a lot and I would hate to see her heart broken. Got it, Bishop?" Charlie warned him as he headed for the door.

"I will. Oh and Charlie, thanks again for tonight…for everything," Peter thanked again.

"No Problem, Bishop, anytime," Charlie said to him with a look of mutual understanding.

Peter watched as Charlie gave him one last smile, exited his room and heard his footsteps exit and the door click behind him.

**CFPBCFPBCFPBCFPB**

Okay, well, that was fun! I must say I was giggling and gasping as I wrote this. I hope my first foray into slash didn't disappoint.

I also used a line from 'Cruel Intentions". It's a line that Josh's character says and it cracks me up every single time I hear it. Just remembering his face and the way he said it kills me. For those of you who have seen the movie, you know which line I mean.

Also, let me know if you wanna see more. I could do more, if you wanna see more. Read and review please. Don't forget to watch Fringe live, no matter what!


End file.
